


Bead

by Koti (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Koti
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Bofur
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2020





	Bead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wearethewitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethewitches/gifts).




End file.
